Happily Ever After
by azarskis25
Summary: Check out the twist in the ending to The Best of Me!


Happily Ever After

Amanda and Dawson both get a phone call. They are both were told that their friend from their hometown, Tuck, has passed away. Amanda and Dawson go back to their hometown to attend the funeral. They also go through his belongings since he left everything in their name. They have to choose who gets the house and who gets what since they are not a couple. The two of them go through things together and realize that they never stopped loving each other. But now it's time for them to go back to their reality.

"Wow I never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye." Amanda said.

Dawson looked at Amanda with a worried look.

"Amanda just stay here with me now." Dawson said with his arms wide open.

Amanda stared at Dawson for a couple seconds, and then said, "I knew I still loved you. I told you I would forever. Why did you not talk to me while you were in prison?"

Dawson stared blankly as he thought of a way to describe his reasoning to her without sounding like an asshole.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I did not want to make you wait around for me. You had so much going for you. I knew you would eventually move on and find someone who made you happy." said Dawson as he began to tear up.

Amanda immediately fired back as she also began to tear up.

Amanda said "You told me that we would be together forever, but you ruined that when you would not talk to me while you were in prison. We could have worked through all of this. Now look at us, I have to go back home to my family. You expect me to just give up everything I have at home?"

Dawson was not giving up on Amanda; he shot right back at her with thoughts of their future together.

"We can figure things out. You had mentioned earlier that you have wanted a divorce from your husband. I know it will not be the easiest transition, but if you truly still love me like you're saying you do then we can work through this, right? I am sure that your son will understand why you do not want to be with your husband. I am sure that he has seen that you are unhappy with your life. He can stay with us until he goes away to school like you said he was."

"Dawson, I love you but I also love my son. I want what is best for him. If I have to be unhappy so that he can live a happy life then I will do it. I have done it for long enough. Ever since you left me."

Amanda began to look towards her vehicle and started walking away from Dawson.

She spoke as walking away, "I need to go now, Dawson. I knew coming here would be a bad idea."

Dawson still was not giving up on Amanda. He started chasing after her and bursting out all of his ideas of their happy life that he wants to have with her.

"Amanda stop, please! We can get married and have children like we always wanted. We can try for a girl and name her, Bea. You are an amazing woman, look at you. But now we are here and now we have the chance to live our lives together again. If I could go back we would have never been separated."

Amanda then stopped walking away from him. She began to look him in the eyes once again.

"Dawson, I never stopped loving you. I want to be with you. I will go home and tell Frank and Jared about this. I am going to leave the final decision up to Jared though. After all he is what has been getting me through these years. I will come back as soon as I know the answer. Goodbye Dawson."

"I understand completely, Amanda. I hope that the next time you come back here, it is so that we can begin to live our life together forever. I love you Amanda"

Dawson watched as Amanda drove away, crying.

Making the Decision

Amanda goes back to her family and tells her husband, Frank, how she feels about Dawson.

"Frank, we need to talk" said Amanda

Frank looked very confused on why Amanda so suddenly wants to speak.

Frank then says: "Okay, what is going on Amanda? You just got back and you are already being odd."

Amanda begins to tell Frank how she feels about Dawson "Do you remember when I told you about my high school sweetheart, Dawson?"

"Yes I do", says Frank

Frank is now worried.

"Well Frank, I am sorry but I am still in love with him. I spent the week with him last week. I am not and have not been happy with you. He makes me truly happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Frank is in shock that she is so unhappy with him and their life together.

Frank then says "Well, we will need to discuss this with Jared."

They both call Jared down to talk to them.

Amanda beings telling Jared by saying "Jared, I am still in love with Dawson Cole."

Jared is completely in shock that his mother is in love with another man other than his father.

Jared tells Amanda, "I just want you to be happy, mom. If you are trying to tell me that you want to get a divorce then you have my okay."

Frank and Amanda agree to get a divorce. Jared is fine with their choice as well.

Amanda tells Jared that she told Dawson that she would go back and tell him what the decision was.

Jared says, "Let me come with you. I would really like to meet this guy. I am sure he is as great as you have always said."

Amanda is in shock and also thrilled that Jared is as happy as she is to move on in their life. The both of them then begin packing their belongings. They both get in the car and make their way to Dawson.

They arrive at Tuck's house. Amanda gets out of the vehicle first. Dawson only sees Amanda.

Dawson- "Amanda! It is so great to see you!"

Amanda smiles and looks at Jared as he opens the car door.

Amanda says, "Dawson it is great to see you as well. This is my son, Jared."

Dawson's smile gets even bigger than it was before.

Dawson says, "So, you are the famous, Jared. I have heard a lot of great things about you! It is nice to finally meet you."

Jared smiles then says, "I have also heard a lot of great things about you! It is great to meet you."

Amanda chimes in and says, "So Dawson, I hope you have room for two more in there."

Dawson is now the happiest he has been in years.

"Well of course!" says Dawson

Amanda and Jared move all of their things into Tucks house.

Three Weeks Later

Jared is in his room packing and getting his things ready to go to college. Dawson enters the room to tell him some big news.

Dawson says, "Hey Jared, do you have a minute?"

"Sure" says Jared.

Dawson-"How would you feel if I asked your mother to marry me?"

Jared- "That would be great! I know how much she loves you and cares about you. I am sure she would be the happiest woman on this planet if you asked her to marry you. Go for it! I would be more than happy to have you a part of our family."

Dawson- "Thank you so much Jared. I would like to have you there for the proposal."

Jared- "I would love to be!"

Dawson- "Meet me outside in about ten minutes."

Jared- "Sounds good!"

Dawson leaves the room and makes his way outside. Amanda will be arriving from work any minute.

Amanda is driving up the lane as Dawson goes outside to greet her as he always does.

Dawson- "How was your day?"

Amanda- "Great, especially now that I get to see you."

Dawson gets down on one knee.

Dawson- "Amanda, are you ready to spend the rest of our lives together?"

Amanda starts tearing up and bursts out with, "Of course I am!"

Amanda stops suddenly for a minute and says, "Dawson I have something to tell you. You know how I have not been feeling well lately? Well I took a pregnancy test the other day and it was positive. Then I went to the doctors today and had a sonogram; it turns out that we are having two babies.

"Wow guys that is great! I am really happy for you!"

Dawson is so excited; he is jumping with joy.

Dawson, Amanda, and Jared all have a group hug. Dawson and Amanda both look at each other with a cheerful look. The both of them are so happy that they are able to finally live their lives together as they had always wanted. The three of them continue to live their happy lives. Jared goes away to college. Amanda has her two children. She has a girl, named Bea, like she had always wanted. They also have a boy and they decided to name it, Tuck. In the memory of their friend that had brought together Amanda and Dawson. Amanda and Dawson are probably two of the best parents that a child could ever ask for. Amanda is a hard working, loving mother. Dawson is also a hard working and loving father. Amanda and the kids go visit Jared at school often. Jared loves his little siblings. Jared is so happy that his mother is finally happy with their life. They all live happily ever after.


End file.
